


*Jude x Alvin* Exhaustion

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	*Jude x Alvin* Exhaustion

**Jude's pov**

I let out a sigh before I caught my breath as we made our way though the terrain. We had been traveling for a few days without any rest since soldiers were on our trail once again. My legs and arms felt like they had no strength and my body was aching slightly. We came to a stop for a moment as Alvin and Milla looked for a path while the rest of us caught our breath. Alvin got our attention by saying

"It looks like we are going to have to climb, let's keep moving."

I bit my lip slightly knowing that this was going to be troublesome because of how tired everyone was. Alvin, Milla, and Elize went up first before I started to climb up the cliffside carefully. My arms and legs were shaking slightly as I climbed while I kept my grip on the rocks. Rowen and Leia had already made it to the top as I was still making my way up to where everyone was at. I felt my foot slip causing me to stop as I felt my arms shaking while I caught my breath. I then head Alvin speak from above

"Hey honors student, you okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded

"I'm fine, just had to get my footing."

He nodded before I went back to climbing trying to get up to where everyone was at. I was about halfway up the cliff before my foot slipped from underneath me again. My eyes went wide as my grip failed to keep me up and I then felt myself falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact thinking that I was going to hit the ground

"Jude!"

A hand wrapped around my wrist tightly to keep me from falling as my head felt light-headed. I looked up to see that Alvin had ahold of my wrist while I could hear my heaving breathing. I licked my lips slightly

"Alvin..."

His grip tightened around my wrist as black spots appeared in my vision before my eyes felt heavy then everything went black.

**Alvin's pov**

I had grabbed ahold of Jude's wrist after he had lost his grip to keep him from falling. I let out a sigh of relief and was about to tell Jude to grab ahold of my hand. I felt him go limp and I pulled him up quickly without a second thought. Jude laid limply against my chest with a few cuts and bruises from the fall. I knew that he was unconscious and probably would be out for a few hours. Rowen and Milla made the suggestion that we should keep moving because of the threat that was following us still. I settled Jude against my back before we continued to travel along the path that would take us to safety. I could feel Jude's weight against my back as his breath was hitting my neck. I was relieved about feeling Jude breathing because I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

**Jude's pov**

My eyes flickered slightly as I felt my conscious coming back from the slumber that I was in. I found myself looking up at a unfamiliar ceiling as the sound of people moving outside the room could be heard. I moved to sit up before noticing that my hands were bandaged. I rubbed at one of my hands for a moment then moved to stand up so I could go find anyone. The moment that my feet hit the floor I got hit by a dizzy feeling as the door opened. I thought I was going to hit the floor, but I found myself pulled against someone's chest. I realized that it was Alvin because of the cologne and musty smell that was coming off from his clothes

"Easy there honor student, you shouldn't be moving around so much yet."

I nodded and moved to sit down on the bed before Alvin handed me a tray of food

"Eat, you need to get your strength back. We are probably going to leave in two days. Milla is getting impatient once again."

I smiled lightly while starting to eat

"That sounds like Milla, but it isn't like we haven't been here that long?"

Alvin let out a sigh and sat down next to me before he ruffled my hair gently staying silent. I looked up at him and was about to ask him what was wrong before Alvin said

"We have been here for three days already, you've been sleeping the entire time."

My eyes went wide and I looked down at my feet feeling guilty since I most likely worried everyone. That was when I felt Alvin pull me into his chest as his arms tightened around me. I felt my face warm up slightly as Alvin kept me in his arms while we stayed silent. There wasn't much words that needed to be said because it was obvious that Alvin had been worried. He placed his lips against my forehead before ruffling my hair once again

"Finish up eating and get some more rest, I can't have my little honors student fainting on us again."

I blushed once again before he left the room to go let everyone know that I was awake. I placed my hand on the spot where he put his lips at while I thought to myself

"Why does he have to say such embarrassing things to me?"


End file.
